1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to fishing equipment and, more specifically, to artificial flies and lures.
2. Description of the Art
Hundreds of fish hooks of many different sizes and shapes have been devised for specific purposes. Hook shape can vary in a number of different features or parts including, gap size, point type, bend shape and bend offset, to name a few, depending upon the type of fish being sought, fishing conditions, or the type of fishing, i.e., bait or fly fishing.
Artificial flies and lures have been formed in a shape to attract different species of fish. In the case of artificial flies, a fly simulating a natural fly, insect or small bait fish is mounted on a hook. Such flies typically comprise a buoyant body, feathers, etc. Other fly bodies have also been formed merely in an insect or bait fish attractor shape. Various colors and/or design patterns have also been placed on such flies to attract fish under certain light conditions, water visibility, etc.
In the case of flies, the skills and artistic effort involved in constructing and assembling the various components to form a complete fly commonly results in what approaches a work of art. Besides having an aesthetic appeal, such flies are also effective in attracting fish. However, certain species of fish have large numbers of sharp teeth which destroy a fly when struck by such fish. Since the cost of flies can range from $1 to $10 or more, it can become quite expensive for a fisherman who is successful in landing a large number of fish by using relatively expensive flies.
Woven braid or mesh material formed of interwoven strands of a plastic, such as nylon, has been used to form various parts of artificial flies, such as a crab or squid body. Various appendages associated with such naturally occurring creatures are attached to the woven braid body. Such features include features, antenna, straight pipe-shaped legs, antenna, etc. However, such features have not necessarily resulted in an artificial fly or lure which closely resembles the naturally occurring sea creature it is simulating, such as a crab, squid, etc.
Thus, It would be desirable to provide an artificial fly or lure which is inexpensive in cost while having excellent fish attractor characteristics. It would also be desirable to provide an artificial fly/lure which is effective as a fish attractor and at the same time has a tough outer layer which resists damage when stuck by the sharp teeth of a fish. It would also be desirable to provide an artificial fly or lure which can be constructed of different shapes simulating various crustaceans and/or mollusks, such as crabs, lobsters, and squid, wherein the bodies and the appendages of such members are formed of woven mesh material.